


I'd Burn the World for You

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Change, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Sappy Ending, They're In Love Your Honor, Violence, bastard kings, no beta we die like the king in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Technoblade is taken by a rival king and his knights; to say Dream was pissed is an understatement.Or, that one trope where somebody goes on a rampage when their partner is hurt.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1082





	I'd Burn the World for You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING // this will include violence. it isn't too graphic, but here's a warning anyway. there is also mentions of dead bodies
> 
> yeah I'm back again I've been on a roll lately

The king smiled in satisfaction when the doors in front of him were opened for his six guards. Between two of them was a half unconscious pink haired man, his hands restrained with blood covering his usually pristine white button up. The men reached the space before his gold throne, the ones not clutching the pink haired man bowing. 

“You can stand.” He waved his hand nonchalantly at the kneeling men in front of him, who shot up almost immediately. The pink haired king was then pushed to his knees in front of the king’s brown boots. He rose from his throne, crouching down to be eye level with the usual stoic man. He raised the other’s chin with his hand, red eyes refusing to meet his own.

“Awe, is Technoblade a little hurt?” He mockingly pouted. “Got some cuts and bruises, huh.” He pokes a visible bruise on his cheek. “Can’t believe people said you were a god. You’re so  _ weak  _ King Technoblade.” With that, the black haired king stood up, signalling for the knights in front of him to grab the restrained man at their feet. “Bring him to the cells, make sure there isn’t any way for him to escape.” 

The surrounding men nodded, dragging the still silent man to the prison cells, the black haired king sitting back on his throne with a pleased sigh.  _ This was going to be fun. _

-

It had been three days, and things were going swimmingly. Everyday the king would wake up, eat a three course meal,  _ full  _ of bacon, and then travel down to his new favorite pastime; taunting the pink haired king. The other made it too easy for him, he just sat there and took everything thrown at him. The king has never felt this powerful before. Reducing this fighting master, this  _ god,  _ to a silent prisoner was honestly astonishing. 

This morning was no different from the previous ones, his insults seemingly tearing the pinkette down more. He had been lounging on his throne for the past thirty minutes, being fed grapes by one of his servants, when suddenly he heard a rustling from down the hall. A small barely muffled scream echoed down the large hallways into his throne room, causing the king to sit up and narrow his eyes. He stood up and walked into the hallway, before his mouth dropped to the floor.

The usual gold covered hallways were covered with crimson, blood splattered across the previously pristine floor and walls. His eyes scanned the numerous dead bodies in the hallway, catching sight of just about every single knight his kingdom had. “What the hell…” His shock morphed into fear when he felt a blade on his neck. 

“You’re going to tell me where Technoblade is being kept or so help me, I will make this the most painful death you could ever imagine.” The poisonous words were spoken by a familiar voice, his eyes shifting to the man currently holding his life in his hands. However, he wasn’t going to let the masked man win this easily.

“Ah, if it isn’t the infamous Dream. I have to say, I didn’t expect you to be here, especially not to be asking about King Technoblade.” The axe was pushed deeper against his neck, he couldn’t even swallow without drawing blood. “You know, I think you’d actually be happy to see what I did to him, being his enemy and all.” He barely finished his sentence before he was pushed to the ground, the axe slicing his arm in the process, warm blood flowing from the fresh wound.

“Give me the fucking cell keys.” The masked man was practically growling at this point. Nevertheless, he opened his mouth again to make a retort, before a diamond axe swung down, narrowly missing his head, a few strands of hair sliced off from the impact. 

“Now, what makes you think I’m going to do-”

“I’m so fucking sick of you.” With that, the axe was pulled out of the ground and swung down again, hacking away at the body of the king. The black haired men felt searing pain all over his body, blood oozing from numerous fresh wounds. The last thing he saw was the axe being lifted above the man’s head, before his vision went dark.

-

Dream wiped his hands on the now dead king’s pant leg, hoping to take some of the blood off. He searched through the man’s pockets, before finding a silver key. He quickly stood up and started walking in a random direction, hoping this would bring him to where he needed to be. 

When he turned a corner, he was met with a frightened servant clutching her apron. He lowered his axe, trying to seem not threatening to the woman in front of him. “Hello, don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. Do you know where the jail cells are?” She pointed a shaky finger down a nearby hallway, the masked man thanking her before walking down the gold covered hallway.

He finally reached a door being guarded by two burly men. He felt the anger still boiling in his blood, his hands flexing on the axe handle. Before the men could get a word in, they were dead on the floor. The axe wielding man used the stolen key to open the door, peeking inside to see numerous jail cells. He softly closed the door behind him, his footsteps deafening on the cold floors. 

He looked around, trying to catch sight of striking pink hair. “Techno?” He called into the seemingly empty room, before a small sound came from a dark, seemingly empty cell. He walked over to it, the moonlight coming from the small window illuminating his path slightly. He made quick work of the lock before entering the freezing cell, removing his mask to hopefully see better in the almost pitch black. “Techno? Are you here?”

Pink hair was suddenly visible in the pale moonlight, the king moving into the blond’s space. Dream caught sight of red rimmed eyes and bruised cheeks, his heart plummeting. His hands reached out slowly towards the pinkette, before a small sob was heard, a face now shoved into the blond’s chest. “Oh, Techno.” His hands started stroking the soft pink hair, his face dipping down to press a small kiss against the man’s forehead. “What happened, love?” 

The pinkette started quietly explaining, Dream straining his ears to hear. “Whenever you said those things, and I left, I thought you’d never want me to come back.” Dream could feel his heart shattering at the muttered words. “I was too tired to fight when six men surrounded me. Next thing I know, I’m at this asshole’s place.” A small chuckle left the blond’s lips, his face shifting down to bury itself into the usually crowned hair. 

“Oh, Techno, I’d always want you to come back. I’m sorry about our argument; we were both stressed and said some things we didn’t mean, but I don’t want you to ever feel like I don’t want you at home.” The sniffles were slowing down, the hands clutching his sweatshirt slowly letting go. The blond lifted the other’s face up, pressing small kisses under red eyes, stroking the bruised cheeks with his thumbs. “Ready to go home?”

The pink haired king nodded, standing up, swaying slightly. “Need me to carry you, bacon boy?” The question was teasing, but they both knew Dream would do so at the drop of a hat. The taller man shook his head, grabbing Dream’s axe from where it was propped up next to the cell door. 

“Dream.” 

The man in question smiled innocently at his beloved, “Yes Techno, my love?”

“Why is there so much dried blood on this blade?”

“Well, you’ll just have to find out, won’t you.” The blond man grabbed the other’s hand, interlocking their fingers before starting to walk toward the exit, the pinkette following with an amused expression on his face.

-

Technoblade did find out. He wasn’t mad, quite the opposite really, he felt honored that someone would be compelled to take down an entire royal staff just to get to him. And if he took a couple of his own swings at the bastard king already dead, that was a secret for only the two of them to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that :D
> 
> leave suggestions in the comments below if you have any


End file.
